


不解难题

by Mercyan



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: Eddy受伤后，Brett照顾他照顾出了一场冷战……但是他们会知道彼此各自的原因吗？





	不解难题

**Author's Note:**

> ooc！想写完全out of mode的大学时期受伤的Eddy 和一半out of mode的Brett 的性 的产物

他的牙齿，Brett的牙齿，他们的嘴唇，他们的鼻梁，Brett 的眼镜，他的眼眶……上述的这些碰，不，撞在一起时，eddy立即痛的弹了开去，猛然后窜了两步，随后Brett立即惊恐的听到了他的后腰“咚”的撞在洗手台上的声音——“嗷！”  
eddy一时不知道该先顾哪一边。  
意识到自己在做什么是足足五秒后的事。随着血液迅速的向头顶冲刺，他同时感觉到自己被磕破的嘴唇泛出了铁锈味。  
他妈的，如果不是eddy认定醉了可能会更加窘迫。  
但是谁知道谁在想什么，eddy在痛的发昏的间隙中，还是用醉眼上下扫视了一遍Brett。  
是那种几分钟前他刚用来抛给客厅那些女孩子的眼神。  
可，Brett伸出手，几乎是柔软的抚了抚Eddy的脖子——“你确定？”  
Eddy根本没听见他在说什么，刺痛和酒精让他感觉自己糟透了，却一往无前。  
他低头，柔软坚定的，让Brett的气息盖过了满腔酒气和血腥味。

————————————————  
事情要从哪说起呢？  
Eddy手坏掉颓废了的五个月？  
莫名其妙吵Eddy吼的Brett？  
冷战的两个月？

不，都不如来聊聊今晚。  
Vivian把自己砸向生日蛋糕后，Eddy突然大喊了一声新年快乐——OK，作为房间里舞动的人群中醉的最早的人，他真的有够扎眼。  
另一头不知道谁的肘子捅了捅Brett，在音响的耳聋级别节奏上大喊着问他：“Eddy还好吗！”  
Brett咽了咽唾沫，也大声回答：“他好，他好的很。“  
他端起啤酒去了客厅另一头。

万万没想到的是不到半小时，他长达几个月的躲人计划就彻底失败了。事实上Eddy不仅仅是扎眼，他还和每个陌生女孩子搭讪，讲无聊的段子，无休无止的从别人手里抢过酒瓶往自己纸杯里倒。  
终于，在Eddy第十几次从他身边摇晃着经过，撞过一群肩膀时——  
Brett猛然把酒瓶往茶几上一垛，另一手反过来抄着Eddy的手肘，把他踉跄的拽向了楼梯间。  
“你他妈干嘛呢？？”  
Eddy有点懵，不知是因为Brett还是酒。  
“BrettYang肯……和我说话了……还是我太醉——”  
“你根本不是你自己……不，说实话，bro，你在干嘛？哗众取宠吗？”Brett打断了他，同时露出了由衷的问号脸。  
Eddy往后退了一步，“你呢，你在干嘛，在party里和你最好的朋友……捉迷藏？你才不是你自己。”  
“……我没躲你，我只是——”“不对，你在躲我。”  
Brett几乎想一拳打到墙上——他忍住了。他确实在躲Eddy。自从Eddy的手腕能自由活动以后，他突然感觉自己做什么都不合适了。  
所以他清了清嗓子。  
两个人在音响的低音律动中沉默了一会。

“其实——”“事实上——”同时。

“你先说吧——”“我先说吧。” 又同时。

Eddy笑笑闭嘴了，Brett舔了舔嘴唇：“……我们同意，彼此永远不吵架这件事吗。”  
Eddy有些迟钝的点了点头，又摇了摇头：“所以，这两个月，为什么？为了不吵架你选择冷战？”  
“不——额 我不是说这个问题。”窘迫。  
Eddy胡乱抓了抓头发，前一秒他看起来眼睛都快睁不开了，可是突然他定定的直视着Brett：“我就是想……知道为什么”

Brett沉默了。他盯了一会黑暗中对方的眼睛，避开了。  
……  
“bro，你醉了，回去吧，我答应你回头我们谈谈。”他感觉那双眼睛像炉火一样。  
Eddy偏过头去揉了揉鼻子。突然他又回到那个买醉成功的笑容：“都听你的。”  
炉火灭了。  
那么一瞬间Brett难受了，他有一丝强烈的欲望呼之欲出——可是不，他不知道，这不存在。  
他就定在了原地。

等等，Eddy不是该往门那边走？？  
Brett跑出楼梯间后他的眼睛瞪的差点把眼镜顶掉。  
Eddy晃悠危险的跳上了桌子开始当空指挥新大陆组曲。  
一众目光瞬间被吸引了过去，人群中还有不少起哄的和大声建议他把裤子脱了的。  
“靠。“还能指望一个到处找刺激的醉鬼干啥？？  
Brett三步并作两步冲进了人群，Eddy认真的听了某位兄弟的话，开始解裤扣了——Brett上去把Eddy扯了下来，几乎让他脚不沾地的和自己跑到了二楼——  
他妈的，这人非要发泄的话，不如……？  
Brett连被自己的想法吓一跳的时间都没有。  
他揪住了Eddy的领子把他按在了浴室门上，另一只手打开门，把人丢了进去。  
————————————

就是这样。  
回想之中，Brett微微张开嘴让Eddy的舌头进来了一点。  
自己的后颈被对方的臂弯扣住，他真不喜欢这样。把他慢慢来的计划打翻了一地。  
果然，Eddy更迫切的往前压了压。不行。他有些吃力的分开了两人，转而去亲吻Eddy的耳根，太不像他的风格了。他没法忍受自己在这事上被人牵着走。  
Eddy的反应延迟了好几秒。他还沉浸在把对方紧紧锁在怀里的喜悦中，立马就发现对方的手已经占据高位了，直到他的皮带被解开，一只热乎乎的手抚过他的肋骨，向他的后背绕去，另一只渐渐的向下——Brett终于解放了他胀痛的敏感部位时，他彻底没法保持了，放开手臂撑在了身侧。  
他就这样坦然的，袒露着对着Brett。  
Brett的游戏心理在他注意到Eddy的喉结猛然滑动的一瞬间突然迸发了。把被撸着的Eddy的反应算作奖励级别，忍不住的喘息和呻吟充其量一级，获得皱眉或者扑朔的眨眼成就跳上五级，如果仰起头，让后脑勺肆意往洗手台上方的镜子磕去就八级——最后，射在了Brett的手上——通关。  
可还是太快了，有点可惜。  
Eddy有些迟缓的深深喘着气——事实上此刻浴室里只有他喘气的声音。  
Brett意识到自己对这份沉默的不安——倒不是那种后悔“刚刚我都干了啥”，只是，千万别开口讨论，千万别问这是什么。  
Eddy看着Brett黏糊糊的手，有些颤颤巍巍的嘟囔了句什么………Brett没听清，凑上去——突然Eddy一手摘下了他的眼镜，Brett下意识想去抢回来——对方突然伸出另一只手，捧上了他的下巴，拉向自己吻了下去。  
Brett没反应过来的被往后一带，同时Eddy重重咬了一下他的下唇，吃痛的张嘴，立即又被对方加深了这个吻——完了，Brett感觉自己推不开他。  
他试图在对方给他的间隙之中呼吸，才发现Eddy根本没给。直到Eddy自己也快窒息，突然停下来，双手捧住Brett的脸定定的看了看他——然后又回归了刚才的粗劣的深吻。又在他衬衫的下摆和裤子交接的地方抚动着  
“天，轻点。”  
“对起。”Eddy手忙脚乱含糊的说。  
“……”  
Brett推开了他扯自己皮带的手，自己动手把裤子褪了下去扔在了一旁——他撑起自己坐在了洗手台上。他们一直没有停止接吻，除了偶尔分开毫无意义的对视几秒。再一次Brett把Eddy拉近，用膝盖夹住了他的身侧。  
在Eddy舔舐着Brett滚动的喉结，听到重重的被压抑在喘息后的呻吟时，感受到对方无法控制的在自己手里硬了起来。有那么几秒，Eddy糊涂的脑子里想停下来问问自己到底知不知道该怎么做——他沾了前液精液混合物的手指猛然被肠壁吞吐了一个来回，对方疼得整个人缩了起来，却抓着他的衬衣后领粗鲁的把他提了起来和自己接吻——毕竟这个人所做的一切他都会欣然接受，只要是他，自己就会有反应，就会激发他所有的好奇心和莽撞，向来如此——他一手还节奏混乱的撸动着Brett，一手慢慢加入了三根手指，在对方体内交替抚弄着，然后在他高潮前一刻停了下来——不仅如此，他的唇齿也离开了他，只有目光灼灼的对着他讶异的脸询问：“你确定吗？”  
Brett几乎是被他气出了泪，他仰了仰头：“你他妈——就……干我。”

Eddy几乎立即就在Brett里面了。  
被进入的人用尽全力把呻吟寄托进了一句脏话，凑上去把呼吸贴在对方的颈侧。  
Eddy直接就动了起来。尽管阻塞比他想象中要小，Brett还是感觉自己像是被劈开了一般，但谁叫他答应了呢？一下下的撞击中，他只能打开大腿尽量夹牢Eddy的身体，抓着Eddy的衬衫占有这种程度上的主动权：和他接吻，不和他接吻，盯着自己或是不……  
突然，Eddy退出去了，他的膝盖被勾住往前一带，站在了地上，对方捏了一把他的腰让他转了过去——  
等等，认真的吗？  
Eddy抓起眼镜递给他，他条件反射的戴上了。  
瞬间他和洗手台镜子里的自己面面相觑——  
“啊—！” Eddy立马就重新进来了，重重的撞在了肠壁的某处，Brett的阴茎弹了一下，条件反射一般的射出了一丁点——  
该死，该死，这一切他都在镜子里看到了，包括自己的眼下一直到脸颊都泛红着，嘴唇下巴亮晶晶的，甚至自己狠狠向下咬了一下嘴唇，把f—word咽下去的样子。  
Eddy也看到了——他喘了口气，开始一次又一次的攻击那个点。  
“停，停下……给我”Brett无力的把手搭在镜子和自己的额头之间，闭上了眼睛，“……停……算了。”他好讨厌这种感觉，他快不能思考了。  
他的脑子仿佛放弃了对其他一切的指挥，只告诉他：快感、快感。他感觉自己的甬道逐渐反客为主开始拉拽着外来物往更深地方去——  
他的手突然从镜子上滑落，浑身颤抖。他看着镜子里的自己和Eddy，射了出来。  
Eddy终于放过了那个点，他双手扣住了站不稳的Brett，撞进了最深处——他也全部射在了里面。

Brett最后从镜子里看到一条白色的水线长长的划过了自己的大腿，许久Eddy亲了亲他的肩胛骨，退了出去，那条白线加重了，甚至变成了两三条……他撩了一把湿透的刘海，拿起一盒抽纸收拾自己。至于地上那一滩——他拿了几张纸塞到了Eddy手里。  
沉默了。  
只有外面的鼓点有一搭没一搭的飘进来。

“这算什么？”果然。  
“什么都不算。”Brett穿好了裤子，一粒粒的把自己的扣子系回去了，他想他可以这样走出去，什么都没发生的样子。有矛盾也没事，回头再说。

可Eddy的手搭在了门把上：“那，明天，早饭？”  
Brett动作一滞，几乎有些诧异的看向他。

“好。”


End file.
